Time of rest
by StarlightBreaker
Summary: Soushi and Kazuki have a time of rest before reaching their destination


Kazuki sighs for the umpteenth time, and Soushi is about to ask whats wrong before Toomi and Akira walk into the room.

"You two should take a break and get some rest," Toomi says, she has the faintest hint of a smile. Spending time with Akira appears to have eased some of the tension in her shoulders.

"Are you feeling better, Akira?" Soushi asks. Worried about the younger pilot.

Akira nods his head. "Yes... thank you, Soushi-senpai," he sounds better than he did earlier, but Soushi does not like to rest longer than necessary.

He stands up out of his chair. "Fifteen minutes should be enough." He walks to Kazuki's chair and Kazuki looks to him with the slightest hint of a frown. Some thing is on his mind.

"I'll stay here-"

"-You have been sighing for almost an hour now. We're going to rest." Soushi leaves no room for argument in his tone, making Kazuki feel as though he is being ordered.

Kazuki looks down as he says, "understood." but still stands up nonetheless.

They go to a spot to rest on the ship, and Soushi does not have to tell Kazuki to lie down as he lies face first on a chair without so much of a word. Soushi sits on the very edge and starts rubbing Kazuki's head.

"Sonething on your mind?" Soushi asks. Kazuki only nods his head in response to the question. "...We can, talk, if you want to," Soushi offers, despite sounding rather unwilling to go through with it.

Soushi swears he hears Kazuki mumble, "You are so awkward." Before turning around so that he is lying on his back. Kazuki stares at Soushi with a peculiar look in his eyes then speaks up and says, "Do you, think we did the right thing?"

Soushi inhales, so that's what was on his mind. "It's hard to say what is right or wrong, but we did what he had to do." Soushi exhales, then gives Kazuki a gentle smile. "We have to do what we can to protect everyone, so get your rest."

Soushi starts to move to stand, but Kazuki stops him, grabbing his wrist. Soushi looks at Kazuki curiously, whom sits up on his knees. Kazuki still wants to talk it seems.

He accepts his invitation and sits back, leaning against the chair. "Is...There something else?" he asks. He really just wants Kazuki to rest.

"You, why did you jump in the way that day?" The subject is sudden, but not entirely unexpected. Soushi was sure he would confront him about it eventually, but now?

"To protect you," he answers honestly. He is rather certain Kazuki will not just accept that though.

"I don't _need_ you to protect me," he sounds irritated as he says the words. Squeezing Soushi's wrist almost painfully.

Soushi closes his eyes. "Toomi saved us both, so you shouldn't be mad."

Kazuki looks at him furiously. Although Soushi cannot see why he is behaving so unreasonably. "I should be mad! If you- if you did something like that again, or if Toomi wasn't there..." Kazuki's hold on his arm slackens.

"Kazuki?"

"I... I can't bear the thought of losing you again!"

Oh... Soushi realizes a bit late why Kazuki is mad at him, but instead of apologizing he puts his hand over Kazuki's that's wrapped around his wrist and says, "Would you not do the same?"

Kazuki's looks surprised by the reply. "I- Yes, but wouldn't you get mad at me as well?"

Soushi closes his eyes. How rude to turn it on him. "Only if you did not survive."

Kazuki sighs. Has he given up? "Just... Promise me you won't do it again, okay?" Kazuki stares at him seriously, however Soushi can also see the pleading look in his eyes.

"No." He did it once and he will do it again if necessary. As much as he values his own life, Kazuki's means much more to him.

Kazuki pouts, Soushi finds it cute despite how inappropriate it is to express that thought.

"You are cute when you pout."

Kazuki blushes but his pout remains. "You- that's inappropriate!"

"I know."

Kazuki groans and lets go of Soushi's wrist, then crosses his arms. "I really hate you some times."

Soushi smiles. "Then you should be okay with me giving my life to you." Soushi does not say it but he likes the way Kazuki frowns upon hearing his words. He loves knowing just how much he treasures him.

Kazuki stares at him. "You're terrible."

"But that's what you love about me right?"

Kazuki places his hand on his cheek and kisses him soflty on the lips. Quietly mumbling, "Shut up."


End file.
